A Cure For The Cold
by HeiKitsune
Summary: A cold night alone on Christmas for you turns warm and in forgettable thanks to the doctor down the street. Tae X Reader A commission for Anon


A cure for the cold

Winter is always cold in japan. Being nothing more than a small island, it gets the extremes of all of mother nature's many harsh emotions. And the winters are one of its worst. More so in an shobby apartment like your own. While it's cleaner than the average male sixteen-year-old, it is still old and dusty form years of unattendance. But you feel warm in dingy abode and cheap bed, thanks to your sexy bed mate.

"Fu fu~. You're twitching a lot~."

Tae Takemi, the alluring doctor from down the street of the quaint little coffee shop you past by on the way to your part time job, straddled your waist as she kissed on your neck. Slowing unbuttoning your polo shirt as you hugged her hips. Marveling at her tight rear under her, rather saucy, black see through thong. The rest of her clothes lay scattered on the ground along with your own jacket and pants.

It's Christmas eve. The snow drifted silently on the packed streets of Shibuya. Normal high school students are out and about with friends and lovers. Going to Christmas parties and hanging out on dates. And while you are, a normal high schooler, your lover is far from what a normal teenager should date.

A cool, black haired beauty, with seductive deep brown eyes. Who's voluptuous fill body was always hidden under her lab coat, is now in full few as she laid on top you. With her large breast pressed up against you, you felt utterly warm as her twitching nipples, harden form her own lust, rub along your body.

Most teenagers would be making love to their sweet heart or after they confessed to their childhood friends. And yet here you are, sighing under your older, mature lover as your hands roamed each other. You've been glancing at her for half a year whenever you pasted her place of business. A ghostly beauty that you finally gathered the will to ask her out. But what has turned into a simple date has become heated night of passion as, she masterfully tickles and pokes at your body.

Maybe it's because she's a doctor that she knows all the weak points of the human body from all her treatments on others. Or is it because she's done this so many times that she committed all the weakness of the man's body. You don't care either way form how good it felt, and you are more then glad you gathered the courage to ask her out tonight.

"Or maybe…." Tae giggled as she kissed your chest while her other hand snaked down your stomach to the waist band of your pants. "You're just being an impatient subject?"

The warmth of her hands make you groan as she pulls out your cock. A hefty member at seven inches, it jerked and twitched in her hand with arousal. The sensual doctor wrapped her hands around your healthy cock. Playing and teasing your shaft with her soft fingers. Rubbing around the pre-cum slicked head while her palm wrapped around the whole of the shaft and pumped lightly up and down.

"You know when you asked me for a date tonight, I was thinking you'd get me a gift or something." Tae playful nipped at your chin.

"But I guess you'll do as my present. My cute little guinea pig~." The sultry woman smirked as she travailed down her body. Leaving heavily stained red, lip stick marks down your body towards your cock.

You grunted out a halfhearted chuckle at her jab, before moaning as the good doctor gave small lick on the side of your cock. Tae smiled at you as she kissed the shuddering vein of your shaft. Giggling as you held back your delightful groan, before slowly engulfing your shaft. Swirling tongue while steadily taking in more of your prick, she started to bob her head.

"Mm…you're such a good patient. But let's see how long you can last my dear..." The good doctor gently held your cock at the base, as with every dive of her head, she took more and more of you down her throat. Slurping along the way, she lightly pumped her hand up and down your shuddering cock.

Doing her best to milk you dry, Tae buried her nose in your waist. Sending a jolt of lust shooting through your back as her neck contracted and squeezed your dick. You could have cum right there. Fire your discharge, letting go of your seed in her warm gullet. But you know she is playing with you.

The teasing glint in her eyes looked at you as while she started to bounce her head up and down. Her sucking getting harder and faster as she tested you. Seeing just how long you could last while she has her fun. A simple little game, if not a slightly dangerous one.

"Not bad my little guinea pig~." Tae purred as she lick her lips. Sensually cleaning them of all the spit and per-jizz, as she crawled up to you. "You lasted a lot longer then I thought. "

"So, what's my present then?" You smirk. Gripping her hips, you give her taunt, from rear and hearty squeeze. Making her sigh at the feeling of you groping her tender rear.

"Fu fu~. Not telling…." The older woman said before kissing you. Meeting your lips in a slow but demanding assault. Pushing her tongue past your teeth and wrestling with it. Her hands roaming your chest as your body played with her's. Messaging her hearty bust in your hands. Marveling at the softness of the flesh. Her nipples nearly as hard as steel as you pulled and played with them. Getting a few cute mewls from the older woman while she peppered your body with kisses.

As she finally reached down to your waist, Tae leaned up. Showing off her glamorous pale body under the bight light of the full moon. Her large voluptuous breast. Wide curvy hips all in view for you tonight. You felt your cock twitch and anticipation. Biting her lower lip Tae spread her glistening, dripping pink pussy. Gingerly she lowered herself down over your burly cock. Her pussy slowly over taking your shaft as she lowered herself down on you.

"Oohhh~. You are a big one…" Tae moaned and mewled at every inch sinking into her. You mirroring her as you throw you head back form the hot, wet vice grip on your dick. Her pussy squeezing and messaging your whole shaft as Tae sunk her way down onto you.

"D-Damn it Tae…" You groan and sigh in bliss at every inch of your dick being taken in. It feels like heaven being inside her hungry slit. Her muff is as tight as a boa and as wet as river as she settled down on you. Your whole cock held in the warm sung cavern of Tae's pussy.

For a moment you both stayed utterly still. Linked together and enjoying the warmth between you as she wiggled her hips a little on top of you. Making your hips jump a little. Tae giggled cutely laughed at your little impulses and twitches. It was a cute humming. Like a teasing pixie of sorts as she looked down at you. It is a amazing sight that your glad to see on what would have been a lonely night originally.

"You don't have to hold back so much this time…" Tae said as she begin to move. "You can cum whenever you like." Still slowly, at first, Tae starts jumping up and down on your dick. Although she says that, your determined to make this last as long as possible.

You steel your nerves as Tae happily moaned as your cock priced her womb. Filling her up completely with every heavy downward drop. After getting used to her tightness, you used the grip on her butt to match her steady strokes. Gently pushing your hips up into her, marching her pace beat by beat. It's a good pace. For a warm up.

"Haa…oh…r-right there…" Tae started getting faster. Working her hips like a piston, the doctor worked your dick like a machine. Twisting and spinning her hips while her heavy chest jiggled form the force of her humping. Even with you holding on to her hips, Tae is relentless.

"Ah…Ah…f-faster…" Tae pants heavily as you oblige her request. Pumping your hips up in time with her movements. Growling and rumbling like beast as you do your best to please your instable lover.

"T-Tae!" You yell as her pussy tried to suck as much cum form your cock as it could, and it was getting harder and harder to hold deny it. You growl and dig your hands into her jiggling rear with your cock raging inside her. Her sweet moans echoing off the roof of the small apartment as she slammed on top you. Her lovely face twisted beautifully in one of lust and desires. You reached for her hands and she gladly took them. Intertwining your fingers with her's as she road you both to a euphoric climax.

"I-I am cumming!" Tae song while you both erupted into an earth quaking release. You cum like a breeding horse and then some. Warm, gooey spunk rocketed up into Tae's warm slit as the lustful doctor's muff eagerly, and thankfully, took it in her womb. Her spasming pussy locked up and squeezed as hard as it could to take more jizz form your bursting cock. Which you were happy to give with your hips thrusting up with every powerful release of cum.

"Mmm…" Tae sighed as she felt you cum settle in her. And your cock pulsed with even greater lust.

You leaned upward and pushed your lover down on her back with a kiss. Tae gladly too you into her arms. Along with her lips as she brought in for another sweet kiss. There was no really ease of pace this time. You wanted your revenge on her for the way she mercilessly squeezed your seed. You throw your hips into her greedy little slit. Drawing loud, echoing moans that your sure the neighbors could hear.

"Oh…Yes. More…give me!" Her confidence and smug air melted into one of pure lust and desire for you. Singing praise as you worked her pussy with rapid thrust. You smirked as you kissed her. Your retribution and vengeance set.

"Ahh~ That's it! Right there!" Although this is the sort of revenge she can get around. As Tae tore at the sheets. Arching her back further into you as her toes curled. Mimicking the boiling lust in her belly that was about to burst. Her orgasm soaring to it's peak while she locked her legs around you. Locking you into pleasing her womb as your cock got ready to let loose another hefty load of jizz.

"I love you!" She cried out form her latest orgasm that spray ended showered the both of you in her arousal. Your cum shooting out and over stuff Tae's greedy muff. It could hold two thick loads and oozes out between you two. Not that either of you cared. The warmth of her touch, the feeling of your hot cock twitching inside her. You two merely laid together. At peace as the falling snow cascaded down.

"Merry Christmas~." Tae giggled as she nuzzled your nose with her's. You smile with her gently placing a kiss on forehead. Your adoring kiss made her smile and nuzzle into your neck. The warmth of your bodies pushing back the cold for tonight.


End file.
